Phoenix Leiter
Chad Kenneth Leiter, nicknamed "Phoenix" (aged 18), is one of the secondary protaganists of the Kamen Rider fanfiction, Tournament Kamen Rider. Biography Phoenix is a young, outgoing teenager, born in Saagen Town, where he lived most of his life. Professor Jack Jeffrey Ryker was a teacher at Phoenix's high school, where they became great friends and formed a bond. He is looked after by his father and his sister because his older brother had moved to England and his mother had lost her battle with cancer. He has a crush on his best friend Taryse Evans, although he refuses outright to admit it out loud. In his high school years, Nero Samson became a natural athlete at basketball and incurred the wrath of the school bully in doing so. It was at this time that Nero struck a friendship with Taryse and Phoenix, who had gotten the bully to leave Nero alone. The three became inseperable. Nero even looked up to Phoenix as a big brother even though Nero surpasses Phoenix by one year in age. Phoenix was notorious for his inability to keep every part-time job offered to him, because of his distaste for the people he works for. Phoenix is more often than not fired. At one time, Phoenix used to share a close friendship with the wealthy Randall Kalish, which led to romance between Randall and Phoenix's sister. Randall promised to marry her after a pregnancy scare, promising to give Phoenix's sister gifts, love and affection. Instead, Randall skipped the wedding and took off back to his family's mansion. Phoenix never forgave him for that and Randall was unwilling to admit he was wrong the next time they met, almost leading to a physical altercation. And another complication came when his sister revealed she still loved Randall. After their high school graduation, Phoenix, Taryse & Nero went their seperate ways, until fate brought them back together. Jack Ryker had announced Tournament Kamen Rider. Phoenix, while fumbling around for a Rider Belt, bumped into Kivat-Bat the Third. They formed a partnership, with Kivat providing Phoenix with the armour of Kamen Rider Kiva. After a ruckus with a Fangire outside Tomcat's baguette shop, Nero and co. headed to Demiville Town where they recruited Hao Wong into their team, who'd just watched his mother be kidnapped by mobsters looking to collect on a gambling debt. After defeating an Unknown, the four gave aid to Randall, who had run into trouble with an Orphenoch. The group arrived in Shantontown for the first round of the tournament. Hao dispatched Sky Raider with his Flame Form in the first match, Nero took out Shohei Tachibana in the second and Taryse overcame Reina Lang/Kamen Rider Kuuga in the third. While disappointed that he wasn't matched up with Randall, Phoenix defeated Sha Jien/Kamen Rider Orga with the use of his new form, Garuru Form. The use of that form unfortunately played hell with Phoenix's nervous system, making him very groggy and weak. Taking a tip from Jack, Nero took the team to Demonseed Innovators, a workshop that produces custom Kamen Rider artillery. This was where they met Jack's acquaintance, Travis Triton, otherwise known as Kamen Rider Delta. Travis joined the team as a favour to Jack. In a non-tournament 5-on-5 battle, the rest of the team ended up eliminated, but the match ultimately went their way as Phoenix succumbed to Garuru's influence again and wielded Garuru Form's awesome power to win the match. Following this, Following this, Phoenix came across Ray Blazer, who used his Garuru Fake Fuestle to hijack the Garuru Saber and hammer Phoenix with it, only for Travis to interject and present Phoenix with his new weapon, Darkstarter. With his new Rising Talon Break attack, Phoenix defeated Ray in battle and took back the Garuru Saber. Randall Kalish then asked for the team's aid in fighting the Fake Riders, who were now targeting Phoenix. Phoenix was skeptical, but still agreed to help. With teamwork, the Fake Riders were forced to fall back. To Phoenix's amazement, Randall confronted Phoenix, wielding the Fake system of Bio IXA, proclaiming he had joined the Fake Riders. A fierce battle ensued, forcing Phoenix to use the Basshaa Magnum in a futile attempt to subdue his onetime friend until Jessie Elias stepped in. In gratitude, the Sword of Eternal Night that grants the wielder a new form Phoenix earned in the Castle Challenge (defeating Ray Blazer with the Dogga Hammer) was passed to Jessie, who activated his RX Arch-Angel Form. The team entered Skydome City for the second round. When the Fake Riders unleashed their latest weapon, Fake Doran, Phoenix knocked out Randall cold, which allowed Davis Nash to reclaim the Bio IXA system. The Fake Riders would flee under orders from their leader. In the War Game in which he was involved, Phoenix invoked all three Fuestles' powers and transformed into Dogabaki Form, which gave him an advantage that won him the match. After the second round was done, Nero chased after Davis Nash on the DenBird. After a quick duel, Nero drove back to find the city almost abandoned and his friends, including Phoenix, entombed in dark pods that put them into a deep sleep. Nero defeated the perpetrator Kamen Rider Gaia, and everyone resumed life as normal. Phoenix then revealed he is going to marry Taryse when the tournament is over. That love was put to the test when Phoenix's half-Fangire brother Jarek returned from England and tried to kill Phoenix as Kamen Rider Saga, but Phoenix unlocked Emperor Form and the Zanvat Sword to defeat his brother, saving their brotherly bond and his future bride at the same time. Later in the tournament semi-finals, Phoenix fought with Nero and lost, wishing his friend well in winning the tournament. The trio of friends defeated the Architect Jaden Stryder and then prepared to ride into battle when a horde of kaijin invades the wedding of Phoenix & Taryse... Resurrection Yami In this alternate universe, Phoenix is second-in-command of Jack Ryker's resistance movement to oust the Hybrid regime. With Otoya Kurenai's help, Phoenix rescues Nero from the clutches of their leader Asuka and later helps Taryse destroy the airborne Hybrids during the final battle. Kamen Rider Kiva Using the mechanical vampire bat Kivat-bat the Third, Phoenix can transform into Kiva. Kiva has multiple forms that provide him with different weapons and abilities. Kiva's motif is that of a vampire, with his name being an abbreviation for KI'NG OF '''VA'MPIRES. Kiva Form *'''Rider height: 200cm *'Rider weight': 98kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 6t **'Normal kicking power': 8t ***'Darkness Moon Break': 30t **'Maximum jump height': 85m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/6.5s Kiva Form is Kiva's default form, accessed through a bite from Kivat, who status determines Kiva's ability in a battle. He is able to see in the dark with his visor called the Omnilens. In this form, Kiva can use any of the Fuestles, with the Wake Up Fuestle to open up the Catena chains on his right leg known as the Hell's Gate made of Lucifer Metal so Kiva can use his Darkness Moon Break attack. With an impact of 30000 kg shatters, enough to leave a crater in the shape of a bat's wings (Kiva's insignia) on any surface upon contact, the body of a monster shatters instantly. Kiva can also perform a stronger variation of Darkness Moon Break when engulfed in Castle Doran's fire. Kiva Form can be powered up by the Darkstarter into Darkstarter Form, where Kiva's Omnilens and Kivat's eyes turn deep black. Garuru Form *'Rider height': 200cm *'Rider weight': 90kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 5t **'Kicking power': 9t **'Maximum jump height': 40m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/1.5s Garuru Form is Kiva's form accessed from being energized by the Garuru Saber. In this form, the Omnilens and Kiva's chest/left arm armor turn a shade of blue called Garuru Cobalt which places Phoenix under the influence of Garuru. This form's power is linked to the phases of the moon, and is strongest when the moon is full. Garuru Form, capable of manipulating sound, has increased speed and cunning due to the form's animalistic ferocity and is able to perform the Garuru Howling Slash finisher. Garuru Form has had a delirious effect on Phoenix twice. Garuru Form can be powered up by the Darkstarter into Darkwolf Evolution Form, where Kiva's Omnilens and Kivat's eyes turn deep black. Basshaa Form *'Rider height': 200cm *'Rider weight': 92kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 3t **'Kicking power': 3t **'Maximum jump height': 20m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/6.0s **'Maximum swimming speed': 162kt Basshaa Form is Kiva's form accessed from the Basshaa Fuestle and granting him access to the Basshaa Magnum pistol. In this form, the Omnilens and Kiva's chest/right arm armor turn a shade of green called Basshaa Emerald which places Kiva under the influence of Basshaa. While in this state, Kiva loses most of his strength and ability, but gains a mastery of long range combat and is able to analyze an opponent's weakspot to target with accurate marksmanship. Basshaa Form can also manipulate water, able to create rain as well as a pool of water necessary to perform the Basshaa Aqua Tornado. Basshaa encouraged Phoenix to use this form once before. Basshaa Form can be powered up by the Darkstarter into Darkshot Basshaa Form, where Kiva's Omnilens and Kivat's eyes turn deep black. Dogga Form *'Rider height': 200cm *'Rider weight': 150kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 15t ***'Dogga Thunder Slap': 30t **'Kicking power': 4t **'Maximum jump height': 10m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/10.0s Dogga Form is Kiva's form accessed from the Dogga Fuestle and granting him access to the massive Dogga Hammer. In this form, Kiva's entire upper body gains bulky armor and the Omnilens turn a shade of violet called Dogga Purple, under Dogga's influence. In this form, Kiva loses most of his speed but gains unbelievable strength, able to overpower a monster or opposing Rider easily. Dogga Form can manipulate electricity, using it as part of his finisher, Dogga Thunder Slap. Dogga Form can be powered up by the Darkstarter into Dark Juggernaut Form, where Kiva's Omnilens and Kivat's eyes turn deep black. DoGaBaKi Form *'Rider height': 200cm *'Rider weight': 140kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 10t **'Normal kicking power': 15t **'Maximum jump height': 50m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/5.0s DoGaBaKi Form, shortened from "Dogga/Garuru/Basshaa/Kiva Form", is Kiva's fusion form accessed by the summoning of all three Arms Monster weapons. In this form, Kiva's left arm turns into the Garuru Arm, his right arm turns into the Basshaa Arm, and his upper body turns into the Dogga Breast. In this form, Kiva can use all three weapons and the Darkness Moon Break. DoGaBaKi Form can be powered up by the Darkstarter into Darkness DoGaBaKi Form, where Kiva's Omnilens, Kivat's eyes and the Arms Monsters' bodyparts turn deep black. Emperor Form *'Rider height': 210cm *'Rider weight': 100kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power': 18t **'Normal kicking power': 32t ***'Emperor Moon Break' 150t **'Maximum jump height': 180m **'Maximum running speed': 100m/3.0s Emperor Form is the true form of Kiva referred to as the Golden Kiva and, thus far, the most powerful form at Phoenix's disposal. The fifth form accessed, the first emergence of Emperor Form comes about from using the Tatsulot Fuestle, which summons Tatsulot to awaken the form. By pulling the switch on Tatsulot, Phoenix can activate Tatsulot's Imperial Slot and activate one of several "Fever" finishing attacks through a roulette system. With this form, Kiva can destroy both the body and the soul of a Fangire. Tatsulot can upgrade the Darkstarter by using Demon Fever. DoGaBaKi Emperor Form DoGaBaKi Emperor Form is a form where Kiva accesses Emperor Form while in DoGaBaKi Form. In this form, Kiva can use all three Arms Monster weapons and execute the DoGaBaKi Emperor Break. Flight Style During the Fight between Kiva And Stronger, Phoenix pulling on Tatsulot's horn mutiple times triggered Kiva's transformation from Emperor Form into Flight Style , a dragon-like form called the Emperor Bat which is similar to the Fangires' ability to become Sabbats. Flight Style uses the blades on its wings called the Sonic Claws to perform the Demon Pliers attack and breathes the Hell's Flame from its Big Jaw. These abilities come into play for its finishing attack, the Bloody Strike. = = Equipment Kivat Belt The Kivat Belt is Kamen Rider Kiva's means of transforming. To summon and use the belt, Kivat-bat the 3rd says "Kiba tte ikuze!" as Phoenix catches him in his right hand and then Kivat bites Phoenix's free hand, causing his skin to take on a variant stained glass pattern when bitten as the belt materializes out of several ghostly chains. Phoenix then perches Kivat upside down on the Power Roost of the belt's Kibuckle to complete the transformation, separating from the belt when certain conditions demand for it like Fuestle-blowing or attacking the opponent on his own. The Kivat Belt also has six Fueslots to hold the six Fuestles. Fuestles Kiva accesses his arsenal through whistles on his belt called Fuestles, which he gives to Kivat to blow into to evoke a power-up. Three of the Fuestles serve to summon an allied Arms Monster from Castle Doran, who allows for Kiva to Form Change and turns into a weapon. These three Fuestles' powers can be evoked immediately before Phoenix transforms, enabling him to transform to the respective form directly without going through Kiva Form. *'Wake Up Fuestle': This Fuestle allows Kiva to perform his Darkness Moon Break attack. *'Garuru Fuestle': This Fuestle summons Garuru from Castle Doran. *'Basshaa Fuestle': This Fuestle summons Basshaa from Castle Doran. *'Dogga Fuestle': This Fuestle summons Dogga from Castle Doran. *'Doran Fuestle': This Fuestle summons Castle Doran. *'Buroon Fuestle': This Fuestle summons Buroon from Castle Doran and turns the Machine Kivaa into the Buroon Booster. *'Darkstarter Fuestle': This Fuestle summons Darkstarter to charge up Kiva's current form. This Fuestle is stored on a seperate Fueslot located on the back of the belt. *'Tatsulot Fuestle': This Fuestle summons Tatsulot from Castle Doran. It is different from Kiva's other fuestles in that it is red instead of transparent and does not appear to be stored on Kiva's belt. * The Zanvat Sword's Wake Up Fuestle: A Fuestle carried by the Zanvat Sword like a mask used for the Final Zanvat Slash attack. Machine Kivaa *'Length': 2510mm *'Width': 940mm *'Height': 1090mm *'Curb weight': 220kg *'Top speed': 520km/h (0 to 400m/s in 3.2s) *'Maximum output': 367.5kw/8500rpm The Machine Kivaa is Kiva's motorcycle given by Kivat and is said to have been made by Motobat the 16th, master craftsman of the Kivat Clan. The Kivaa is a living motorcycle, possessing the brain of a horse monster in its upper cowl. When running at high speed, it generates the Shadow Veil to hide itself from plain sight. The Kivaa can be powered up through the use of the Buroon Fuestle. Buroon Booster *'Length': 4360mm *'Width': 1225mm *'Height': 1090mm *'Curb weight': 760kg *'Top speed': 1550km/h (0 to 400m/s in 1.2s) *'Maximum output': 4263.5kw/12000rpm The Super-Attaching Combination Buroon Booster is what happens when Buroon envelopes the Kivaa, allowing it to perform wheelies and reach greater speeds. When running at high speed, it generates the Air Break Field with the Shadow Veil and reduces air resistance to almost 0. Garuru Saber The Demon-Beast Sword Garuru Saber is a weapon that Garuru assumes for Kiva to change into Garuru Form. Though in a statuette form when summoned, the Garuru Saber assumes a Kris form once in Kiva's hand. One of its abilities is to fire a shockwave named Howling Shock from the hilt. The Garuru Saber can be use for the finishing attack Garuru Howling Slash. This is done by first having Kivat perform a Garuru Bite on the blade of the Garuru Saber after which Kiva holsters, by way of "biting", the weapon in his mouth as he charges at the opponent, jumping in the air to slash the opponent into defeat as he lands. Basshaa Magnum The Demon Sea Gun Basshaa Magnum is a gun-like weapon that Basshaa assumes for Kiva to change into Basshaa Form. The Basshaa Magnum's turbine spins to generate bullets made of high pressure water. The finishing attack is Basshaa Aqua Tornado. This is done by first having Kivat perform a Basshaa Bite on the hammer of the Basshaa Magnum. From there, the gun's turbines spin, surrounding Kiva with water as the weapon creates a pressurized ball of water that can home on to enemies upon firing, leaving monsters in an extremely fragile state where even the slightest touch can destroy them. Dogga Hammer The Demon Iron Hammer Dogga Hammer is a fist-like war hammer that Dogga assumes for Kiva to change into Dogga Form. The finishing attack is Dogga Thunder Slap, before which Kivat must perform a Dogga Bite on the shaft of the hammer. The ball of the hammer opens up like a hand to reveal the True Eye in the palm, which can pinpoint a Fangire's exact location or release a shockwave that weakens the opponent Fangire's glass skin, rendering it immobile, or freezing an opponent in place. Then the head of the hammer produces a giant energy duplicate of itself called the Phantom Hand, which follows Kiva's swings and crushes the enemy with massive collateral damage. Buroon *'Height': 2020mm *'Weight': 540kg *'Maximum flight speed': 650km/h The Demon Statue Buroon is a Golem made of Lucifer Gold which is a tool made by the Fangire. It can merge with the Machine Kivaa and become the Buroon Booster. Darkstarter A demonic silver exoskeleton created by Demonseed Innovators for Phoenix. Can enhance a form's weaknesses into strengths and evolves the Darkness Moon Break into the Rising Talon Break, activated when Kivat performs a Demon Bite on one of the multiple demonic energy blades known as Demonblades which he can summon by passing his hand over the skull. The blades can explode at the click of Phoenix's fingers, making them perfect projectile weapons. It is based on Dante's weapon Lucifer from the video game Devil May Cry 4. Tatsulot *'Length': 250mm *'Width': 110mm *'Weight': 650g *'Max. flight speed': 280km/h Demon Imperial Dragon Tatsulot, also called the Henshin Rotation Brace Tatsulot is a small golden dragon known as the Goldy Wyvern and unleashes Kiva's Final Wake Up, evoking his transformation to Emperor Form. Tatsulot was resting inside Castle Doran until Phoenix travelled to Japan to further master Kiva's powers. Sometimes appearing without being summoned by the Tatsulot Fuestle, he and Kivat do not usually get along because of their differing attitudes. He is known to say "Pyunpyuun! Tension Fortissimo!". While Kiva is in Emperor Form, Tatsulot's Imperial Slot utilizes a roulette system to use one of five Fever themed attacks, with Tatsulot able to attach to each of the Arms Monster weapons for more power. *'Wake Up Fever' activates Emperor Form's Emperor Moon Break. Kiva's legs are surrounded by energy blades similar in shape to the "wings" of Kiva's insignia. With these blades, Kiva can hit a variety of kicks, including a bicycle kick with the blades stabbing through the target, an attack sometimes preceded by a front dropkick, and a jumping roundhouse kick. *'Garuru Fever' summons the Garuru Saber as Tatsulot connects to the hilt, allowing Kiva to be shot into the air for the Emperor Howling Slash overhead slash attack. This attack can also allow both ends of the Garuru Saber to become fiery blades for an alternative finisher. *'Basshaa Fever' summons the Basshaa Magnum as it connects to Tatsulot, allowing Kiva to execute the Emperor Aqua Tornado attack. *'Dogga Fever' summons the Dogga Hammer as it connects to Tatsulot, allowing Kiva to execute the Emperor Thunder Slap attack, with Tatsulot creating an orb of electricity that Kiva bashes with the hammer to put a Fangire in its fragile state before executing a smashing deathblow. *'Demon Fever' summons Darkstarter as Tatsulot connects to it, forming a crossbow-like weapon. Pulling the horn on Tatsulot while he is docked within the Darkstarter can allow Kiva to execute the Emperor Talon Break attack. Zanvat Sword The Demon Imperial Sword Zanvat Sword was a sword of great power crafted and used by the King of the Checkmate Four in 1986 until he tossed the weapon into Castle Doran's wall. Phoenix is given the sword by Jiro as they go to train with Wataru Kurenai. The Zanvat Sword is soon modified with a living hilt named Zanvat-bat the First, called "Zanvat" for short, who was created from the Arms Monsters fusing as one entity to control the unstable powers of the blade. When used by Kiva in Emperor form, its finishing attack is the Final Zanvat Slash. Castle Doran *'Height': 32m *'Length': 41m *'Weight': 18,000t *'Estimated age': 320 years old (32 in dragon years) *'Maximum walking speed': 80km/h *'Flight speed': 120km/h Castle Doran is Kiva's base of operations which is of the Doran Clan. Though originally called the Great Wyvern, the Fangire captured it and bonded it to the mold of a castle so it would serve as the base of the Checkmate Four. The original Kiva eventually became its master through Kivat from his mother. While dormant, it assumes the form of a building to conceal itself in plain sight, invisible to ordinary people. When exposed to moonlight, or when Kiva performs his finishing move or uses the Doran Fuestle, Castle Doran awakens and assumes its true form. Due to its unique abilities of sealing defeated Fangire, Castle Doran is home to Kiva's three arms monsters, forced into human form and into the servitude of the master of Castle Doran while being maintained on the Life Energy of the sealed Fangire it devours. In battle, Castle Doran can use Magic Missiles, firing the towers on its castle, and spit out Pod Shoots from its mouth. Kivat *Wingspan: 280mm *Weight: 820g *Max. flight speed: 70km/h Kivat-bat the 3rd is the 3rd generation of the Kivat-bat Family distinguished among the Kivat Race, possessing two heirlooms, the green Demon Emperor Stone on the forehead and the Kivat Persona on the face. Called "Kivat" for short, he is a solid character with dry wit, tending to have a bitter attitude. He has a technique called Kivat Cutter with the Kivat Wings which are ornamented with Lucifer Gold. He formed a partnership with Phoenix to give him the power of Kiva, infusing the Active Force which is one of the Demon Emperor Powers from the Active Fangs before attaching to the Kivat Belt to allow his human partner to transform by the Active Force, as well as blow the Fuestles to evoke their power. He likes Amedeo Modigliani masterpieces, particularly the man's works of long-necked women.